Cavale au Brésil
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Donnez moi un threesome, un défi avec un carnaval, deux bruns bien embêtants, jaloux et aguicheurs. Ajoutez Kakashi, un gros délire et vous aurez ceci. En espérant que ça vous plaise.


**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Kakashi x Sasuke x Neji (il fallait un threesome. Mais je m'explique après)

**Contraintes** : Faire un OS sur le carnaval, au Brésil, avec les mots plumes, fatigue et soleil. Easy x)

**Notes** : Vous vous souvenez de mes drabbles sur Kakashi dans le recueil _Plaisirs d'Hiver_ ? Non ? Pas grave. Vous avez vu le pairing, c'est plutôt original et c'est tiré du recueil (merci esprit tordu). Après, c'est à vos risques et périls. Moi, j'ai rempli ma part de boulot.

J'espère au moins que ça vous plaira.

**P.S** : la version corrigée arrivera plus tard.

_Enjoy_ !

* * *

**Cavale au Brésil**

Le soleil, déclinant derrière l'horizon salé de l'océan, avait réchauffé la ville de Rio bien plus que d'ordinaire. Les rayons avaient tapé avec force sur les avenues, les passants et les animaux en tout genre. Et pourtant, la chaleur presque étouffante ne dérangeait pas tant que ça les habitants. Et pour cause, aujourd'hui, c'était carnaval.

La musique montait dans les rues, les danseuses se déhanchant sur les rythmes endiablés et les applaudissements des touristes et habitants. Les joueurs de tambour les suivaient, frappant les peaux de chèvre de leurs baguettes et leurs mains avec force, faisant entendre à tout le quartier où ils passaient le son de leurs instruments. Pour les accompagner, un orchestre de cuivres jouait à s'en arracher les poumons, soufflant dans des trompettes, saxophones et bien d'autres. Derrière eux avançaient les chars construits pour l'occasion, couverts de dorures, de rubans, de plumes et de ballons. Certains groupes étaient dessus, dansant, chantant et communiquant la joie que leur procurait le carnaval et le défilé. C'était un défilé pleins d'effervescence, d'euphorie et d'émerveillement. Mais dans la pénombre de cette chambre donnant sur l'avenue bondée de monde, les festivités ne semblaient pas toucher les occupants de la pièce.

Kakashi ne se souvenait même plus comment il en était arrivé là. Une partie de lui s'en fichait royalement mais une autre ne cessait de lui répéter que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était… délirante. Quelques jours auparavant, l'homme avait pris l'avion pour la capitale brésilienne après avoir imploré son patron de l'envoyer loin de Tokyo. Et pour cause, la ville n'était plus très sûre pour lui. Et ce, depuis les fêtes de fins d'années. Quand il y avait pensé, en prenant l'avion, Kakashi avait poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme, la jeune femme à ses côtés le scrutant avec perplexité. Mais à vrai dire, si l'argenté était dans cette situation, c'était en partie de sa faute… voire complètement. Après tout, s'il avait ignoré ses désirs et s'était retenu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Cependant, malgré tous les efforts que Kakashi aurait pu faire pour se défaire de ce pétrin avait été vain. Pire, il s'était retrouvé, au sens propre comme au figuré dans de beaux draps. Il avait seulement suffi d'une heure. Une seule heure pour qu'il se retrouve dans sa chambre d'hôtels… avec ses deux garçons.

Ses lèvres gonflées de baisers se perdirent sur la peau brûlante du jeune homme sous lui. De ses doigts, il arrachait des gémissements sensuels et plaintifs à l'un de ses amants, ses longues mèches brunes s'éparpillant sur les draps de coton. L'une des mains de Kakashi vint prendre sa cuisse, l'écartant davantage pour lui laisser le passage pendant qu'il se déhanchait à un rythme lent et profond. Par instant, les billes claires du garçon semblaient le supplier, ses lèvres se pinçant en une moue adorable et attirante. Neji avait été le premier qu'il avait rencontré. Il l'avait accosté à une soirée organisée par son boulot lors du soir de Noël et avait entraîné un Kakashi à moitié ivre dans son lit. L'argenté avait justes des brides de cette nuit mais l'intensité de leurs ébats lui restait en mémoire, comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge. Et quand il l'avait touché à nouveau un peu plus tôt, toutes ses sensations étaient revenues. Cela avait fait sourire le jeune homme qui ne s'était pas retenu de l'embrasser avec fougue et envie, sous le regard médusé et furieux de l'autre garçon.

Une plainte quitta la gorge de Kakashi, le jeune homme sous lui se mouvant plus vivement pendant que son second amant massait son dos tout en mordillant son oreille. Sa voix chaude et rauque lui parvient en un murmure, le faisant sourire avant que sa tête ne se tourne pour découvrir le regard désireux du garçon. Ses lèvres tentatrices se posèrent sur les siennes presque automatiques, un râle mécontent s'élevant du côté de Neji qui griffa alors le torse de l'argenté. Kakashi poussa un autre soupir, amusé par le comportement possessif et jaloux du brun avant de bouger plus fortement sans lâcher la bouche de son deuxième amant.

Si Neji était du genre sarcastique, calculateur et terriblement captivant, Sasuke lui était un sacré manipulateur pervers, hautain et horriblement attachant. Derrière ses sourires charmeurs, ses battements de cils et ses regards quémandeurs se cachaient un animal assoiffé de sexe, de plaisir et d'envie. Kakashi s'en était rendu compte le soir où il l'avait rencontré dans ce bar, le jeune homme timide et rougissant étant bien plus entreprenant qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ. Même au réveil, après qu'il l'ait embrassé tendrement, Sasuke lui avait littéralement sauté dessus pour en avoir plus. Cela n'avait pas réellement dérangé l'argenté qui s'était laissé faire… même si une partie de lui trouvait qu'il était trop attiré par les garçons plus jeunes que lui.

À un moment, il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas comme ses femmes, ces couguars, bien qu'il n'ait pas la quarantaine passée. Kakashi s'en était inquiété, en parlant à l'une des amies, Kurenai, qui ne l'avait pas aidé plus que ça. Et qui avait, en plus d'avoir écouté ses déboires, assisté à ces retrouvailles avec les deux jeunes hommes. Ou plutôt, cette rencontre fortuite et surréaliste qui avait bien fini par tourner au vinaigre. Les deux garçons l'avaient vu en même temps, au même moment et ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils étaient camarades de classe à la fac et sortaient ce jour-là d'un cours. Kakashi avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque lorsque Neji et Sasuke commencèrent à se disputer en plein le parc où ils se trouvaient. Il avait heureusement réussi à les séparer mais pas à les dissuader de le laisser tranquille. Avait commencé alors une sorte de course poursuite entre l'argenté et les deux bruns. Entre appels en tout genre, poursuite dans la ville et visites nocturnes à son appartement, Kakashi en avait eu marre. Partir loin avait été la seule bonne idée qu'il avait eue. Alors quand son patron lui avait annoncé qu'il irait au Brésil, l'argenté en avait presque sauté de joie. Dommage qu'elle se soit dissipé bien vite quand ses deux adorables emmerdeurs l'avaient pourchassé à l'aéroport de Rio de Janeiro. Mais si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il finirait dans un lit avec ses deux-là, l'homme n'y aurait jamais cru et aurait ri au nez de la personne.

Et pourtant, après avoir essayé de semer ses deux pots de colle, Kakashi avait pris un taxi pour aller jusqu'à son hôtel. Manque de chance, Sasuke et Neji l'avaient suivi jusque-là, trouvant le numéro de sa chambre et s'étaient pointés devant sa porte. Qu'aurait bien pu faire l'argenté à part leur ouvrir pour qu'ils arrêtent de crier dans le couloir. Pas grand-chose. Ce fut une fois à l'intérieur que les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à exposer les arguments pour qu'il prenne l'un d'eux comme amant, lassant Kakashi qui n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce cirque quand Neji passa soudain ses épaules autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. La surprise aidant, le jeune homme avait réussi à plaquer l'homme sur le lit, le surplombant avant d'ouvrir sa chemise à la hâte. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui surprit le plus Kakashi, loin de là. Ce fut ce qui suivit.

Les mains de Neji étaient sur son corps, le caressant, le redécouvrant lorsqu'elles disparurent soudain, le jeune homme avec. Sous le coup de la colère et de la jalousie, Sasuke avait tiré le brun par les cheveux, le ramenant près de lui avant de lui gueuler dessus. Il lui reprocha sa manière de faire, son attitude déloyale puis lui affirma qu'il valait bien mieux que lui. Son camarade vociféra, grimaça tout en se libérant de sa prise quand Kakashi eut l'idée géniale d'affirmer qu'ils étaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, mettant sans le vouloir le feu aux poudres. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulut y croire, trop orgueilleux et butés et comme pour prouver qu'il était le plus à même d'être son amant, Sasuke lança son poing dans la figure de son vis-à-vis. Neji évita de justesse, ripostant sans pouvoir toucher sa cible alors que leurs deux corps se mouvaient se faire face. Avant de tomber l'un sur l'autre sur le lit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit ce qu'il se produisit, Kakashi étant tout aussi abasourdi de les voir l'un sur l'autre. Et encore plus quand Sasuke écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji, étonnant davantage. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas de se battre contre lui, tentant de prendre le contrôle de ce corps, lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus fort, plus plaisant, plus expérimenté que lui.

Les vêtements tombèrent, leurs peaux se collèrent, leurs bouches se scellèrent. Et le tout dans un mélange de sauvagerie et d'envie non contenue. Sasuke menait complètement le jeu, faisant de son camarade ce qu'il voulait bien que Neji ne lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs. Griffures, morsures, coups. Leurs corps étaient marqués par ce combat charnel, les excitant et excitant Kakashi qui n'arrivait pas à les quitter des yeux. Son pantalon se serrait sur son érection, vite remarqué par Sasuke qui s'amusait à lui lancer des regards langoureux, à faire gémir l'autre jeune homme, à l'effleurer sans pour autant s'occuper de lui. Il murmurait de sa voix grave, faisant monter la pression dans les veines de l'argenté qui finit par craquer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver nu et prendre ce jeune homme aguicheur et beau parleur pour le malmener. L'embrasser, le caresser, le posséder. Sans pouvoir l'avouer, Kakashi avait rêvé de lui faire toutes ses choses. De leur faire toutes ses choses. Et à présent qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, à se chauffer et se coller de cette façon indécente, il n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. La tentation avait été trop forte.

Un gémissement plaintif le rappela à l'ordre, les hanches de Neji se mouvant contre les siennes en des allées et venues plus violentes. Sasuke avait rapidement laissé sa place, laissant son amant s'occuper du corps déjà préparé de son camarade. L'homme n'avait pas entendu longtemps pour le prendre et le faire crier et frissonner, lui faisant voir mille étoiles. L'autre garçon s'était, quant à lui, occuper de les exciter un peu plus, léchant, massant, touchant. Chaque point sensible était pris d'assaut, chaque bouche, chaque torse. Kakashi se demandait par moment lequel des deux le faisait gémir et à qui répondait Neji quand un tremblement de plaisir le prenait. Mais quelque part, il n'en avait que faire. Ce tourbillon de luxure dans lequel il était plongé ne lui permettait pas de voir autre chose ou de penser autrement.

L'intimité du jeune homme se contracta soudain contre son sexe, une plainte lui étant arrachée quand Neji poussa un cri de plaisir brut, ses mains enserrant les draps du lit. Son corps retomba sur le matelas, vidé et épuisé pendant que Sasuke s'accroupissait près de l'argenté et l'arrêtait dans ses mouvements. Sa main couverte de semence indiqua à Kakashi qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable de l'orgasme du brun mais le regard équivoque de l'autre jeune homme lui affirmait que ce n'était pas terminé. Doucement, son amant lui fit signe de reculer, le forçant d'une main à se retirer de l'intimité de Neji. L'homme obéit silencieusement, curieux de ce qui allait se passait quand Sasuke se plaça entre les cuisses de son camarade pour le prendre violemment. Le profond râle de celui-ci lui parvint, échauffant les deux autres tandis que le brun au-dessus lui se tourna, offrant un regard empli d'envie et de malice à Kakashi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'homme pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Les mains parcoururent le dos du jeune homme, descendant avec une lenteur calculée jusqu'à ses fesses avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son intimité. Avec précaution, il le prépara, l'incitant du même coup à bouger pour satisfaire son envie et raviver le plaisir chez l'autre garçon. Cela dura un moment, les mains venant se perdre sur les peaux de chacun, les soupirs emplissant la pièce et la chaleur les reprenant. Kakashi ne comprenait même pas comment ils pouvaient se désirer autant mais c'était pourtant bien le cas et il n'avait aucune envie de renier ce désir.

Un temps passa durant lequel l'argenté tenta de ne pas se fondre comme un sauvage dans cette intimité chaude et étroite que lui offrait. Il entendit les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient, Neji raillant son camarade qui se vengeait en le faisait soupir de plaisir en massant son sexe. Kakashi eut envie de les sermonner, leurs engueulades commençant sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Et il ne se retint pas pour le faire.

Le coup de butoir qu'il assigna à Sasuke les fit se taire tous les trois, le second faisant gémir les deux jeunes hommes. Le suivant, plus puissant, leur arracha un grognement avant qu'une série de cris et autres soupirs ne leur échappe, Kakashi se déchaînant. Il n'en pouvait décemment plus, ses deux corps le rendant fou, ses deux voix implorantes le faisant vibrer. Comment avait-il fait pour leur résister pendant autant de temps ? Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient les pires appels à la luxure qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Neji fut le premier à venir, Sasuke lui souriant avec dédain alors qu'il subissait encore les coups de rein brutaux de l'argenté. L'anneau de chair de son camarade le mena pourtant à la jouissance, se serrant un intervalle irrégulier pendant que Kakashi le culbutait presque comme une chien en chaleur. Le brun s'écroula de fatigue, le rire léger de l'autre jeune homme s'élevant avant que leur amant ne se libère enfin entre les fesses du jeune homme. Il réussit au moins à ne pas s'effondrer, s'asseyant sur le matelas pour mieux voir ses deux petits harceleurs. Il les trouva mignons, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, le souffle court et la peau en sueur. C'était presque s'il avait envie de remettre le couvert.

Poussant un profond soupir, Kakashi se leva du lit, étonnant les deux garçons qui tentèrent vainement de se lever également. L'argenté leur fit signe de rester là, leur lançant un regard sévère qui les cloua presque au matelas. Sasuke fit la moue pour la forme tandis Neji n'ajouta rien et se rallongea sur les draps souillés. Ils ne posèrent pas de questions mais il était, dans la situation actuelle, plus la peine d'en poser. Kakashi n'allait pas se voiler la face davantage. il désirait ces deux jeunes hommes et après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait s'en passer. Un autre soupir lui échappa, sa main passant dans ses cheveux après qu'il ait remis son pantalon. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses finiraient ainsi.

D'un pas las, l'homme se dirigea jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, observant enfin le cortège de chars et de danseuses défilaient dans les rues de Rio. Kakashi devait surement remercié son patron pour l'avoir envoyé ici. Il avait enfin pu mettre les choses aux clairs avec ses deux nouveaux amants.

**Fin**


End file.
